New Journey
by BridgetWolfe
Summary: A Pill That Lasts A Year? Conan Is On It  : Too Bad It Doesn't Go As Suspected, o;
1. New Pill

**I Have A New Story, ! ;D (This One) Haah, If You Haven't Read It Already Go Check Out My Other Story, 'The Truth' With New Chapters Every Friday. I Know This Chapter Is Short, But They Will Get Longer As The Story Progresses, ;p Anyway, Try To Enjoy, ! **

While at the Kudo residence, Conan decided to look through his library and reread some Sherlock Holmes books. Due to his boredom he ended up reading more then expected by reading some of his father's novels. After a good few hours, he begins to start packing up his things of first grade homework, pencils, and putting the books he took out away. In the middle of the process of cleaning up he gets a call. He sighs and puts his hand into his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kudo-kun, this is Haibara. I made this antidote using different yet stronger ingredients. Do you wish to be my guinea pig?"

A smile crept onto Conan's face immediately, "How long will it last?"

"If it goes as I expect it to, I'm guessing about a year."

His body froze with excitement. A year of being Shinichi sure did sound good to him. "I'll be there." He cleaned up, packed his things, and rushed over to Dr. Agasa's home. He barged through the door and yelled out, "Where is it, Haibara."

Ai entered the room laughing, holding the small pill, "Calm down Kudo-kun. We still aren't sure if this will work. Now don't get too comfortable, because like the last ones, if this works, you can't take too much. If you do-"

"I'll get immune. Yeah, I know. Now give me it," he interrupted reaching his hand out so she may drop the small pill into his hand.

"This is serious. I don't want you to rely on this pill, just like you did with the last one. Besides we still have B.O on our case about our existence. A year is a long time to be in hiding. If they eventually find you, or even have a glimpse of your face-"

"Haibara," he interrupter again, "I get this same speech before every time I take the pill. I get it. I know it's dangerous and I can't take it too often. But I really want to see Ran, so will you please give it to me now?"

"One more thing-"

"Am I ever going to get it? Or am I going to have to wait until next year?"

Haibara gave him a stern look, "patience. Now listen, since it's stronger, that means the transformation will be much more intense and hurtful than usual."

Conan looked at her and sighed. It hurt enough as it is. It pains to hear that it might hurt more. Ai finally handed over the temporary antidote and he rushed off to the restroom. He took a look at Conan Edogawa as he would no longer exist for the next year. He stopped to think for a moment about an excuse of why he left so suddenly. Then came to the conclusion that he just went back home with his 'parents' temporarily. He placed the small pill at the back of his tongue and grabbed a handful of water from the sink, and swallowed everything completely. He waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. Then it all hit him at once. The intense pain of the pill finally taking effect. He fell to the floor gripping his shirt. His eyes feeling as if they were going to pop out of his skull. Shinichi's bones felt as if they were melting along with his skin. His ears, nose, and eyes started dripping blood. His heart was racing and head was throbbing. Whole body was sore and he let out the biggest scream his vocal cords could handle. Just as he thought the transformation was finished, he fainted.

**- Thank You For Reading, ! **


	2. Transformation

**This story Is Pretty Confusing, And Impossible To Happen, But Keep An Open Mind, ;D It Will Make More Sense In Later Chapters, I Promise. [; And I'm Putting This Up The Same Day Because I Felt The First Chapter Was Just Too Short And Too Much Of a Teaser ;D Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

**-Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

Shinichi eventually woke up, He looked down at himself to see a good view, and yes he was indeed Shinichi, and no longer Conan. The only thing that was out of place was that he was at home in bed, and not on Agasa's restroom floor. He looked out the window, only to see a bright day ahead of him as he felt the warm rays of the sun, gently touch his cheeks. He smiled and got dressed, then went to the Mouri residence.

As soon as he got there, Shinichi pulled down his shirt, to prevent wrinkles, pulled up his pants so they wouldn't fall, and fixed his hair so he would look perfect. Now he smiled and knocked on the door, waiting for Ran to answer. Seconds Later the door opened, and Ran appeared. She looked at him for a few seconds and said "Hi, Shinichi." She then turned around and headed for inside. He just stood there looking after her. She raised one eyebrow and looked at him, confused. "You going to come in?"

"Right. I just-", he hesitated, "you aren't happy to see me?"

"I see you everyday. How on Earth do you expect me to get excited?" she laughed and sat on the couch."

"Everyday? That's impossible, I've been gone for a long time on a tough case and-"

She bursted into laughter, interrupting him, "What are you talking about? Are you going mad? I see you everyday. We share classes together, and we have dates on weekends. You don't do cases anymore," her laughter stopped, "You're acting weird. Is something wrong?"

His eyes widened, and his throat became dry. He swallowed his spit and said "Dates?"

She nods slowly, "We're dating," she got up and rubbed his forehead with her thumb, "Did you get hit in the head and lose your memory or something?" Then she lightly touched the palm of her hand to his forehead, "Are you sick in any way?"

Shinichi grabbed her from both of her wrists to get her to stop touching him, "I'm fine. Just a little confused. What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"

They both stood there staring at each other for what seemed like the longest 10 seconds of his life. Then footsteps were heard, and Kogoro entered the room. He glared at Shinichi, "What did I tell you about display of affection in my home?"

Shinichi's eyebrows raised and he looked down, "It's only her wrists."

Kogoro gave him a stern look, "Don't touch her."

He then dropped her wrists and put his hands up as if a police had a gun to his head.

"Dad, you're being ridiculous," then she grabbed Shinichi by the hand, making him blush, and dragged him outside. "Ok, now that we have some privacy, we're still on for tonight right?"

"What's tonight?"

She looked at him in a disappointed look, "We have a date tonight. You told me you were going to take me back to Tropical Land."

"Oh that. Yeah of course," he said, unsure of what's really going on.

She smiled widely and clapped her hands in excitement, "Yay! Thank you, Shinichi. I've been wanting to go back for awhile now." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was so sudden, making his eyes widen. They slowly closed, and his knees got weak, so he put his hand to the wall for a little more support, and wrapped his other arm around her lower back. Eventually, she released from the kiss and turned around to head back inside, but stopped at the door and turned her head, "I'll see you later, Love."

His face turned red and his jaw dropped. It felt as if his heart had leaped out of his chest, he was speechless. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he took one deep breathe and still tried to talk, "Ran," he paused, "I need to talk to you." She looked at him for a little bit and nodded. "I am feeling a little sick and-"

"I'm sure catching whatever you have, was worth it, don't worry."

His face turned even redder, "Actually I wasn't referring to that. But I feel as if I'm more forgetful than usual. Try not to get offended when I ask this, but how did we start," He cleared his throat, "dating?"

She looked at him concerned, "Well, it all started when you took me to Tropical Land for our very first date."

"Can you tell me everything that happened that day?"

She nodded slowly and looked at him suspiciously. "We went to our ride at the rollercoaster. There was a murder there, so-"

"Yes I remember that, what happened afterwards?"

"We began to walk out of the amusement park to start off towards home. I was crying for what happened at the case, so I called you heartless," she paused and touched his arm, "which I apologize for."

He shivered at her touch, "It's ok, continue."

"Afterwards you told me you'd be back and catch up with me later, but I held onto your arm and told you not to leave me alone. I was crying and didn't want to walk home without you. So when we got back to my house for you to drop me off, you asked me if I wanted to go steady and gave me this ring," she holds out her hand, "You're so old fashioned," she paused and looked at the ring with a smiled, "but you're also really sweet."

"Ok that answers a lot of questions, but still not all of them."

"What else did you forget?"

"I have to go to Agasa's for this."

"Ok then I'll see you later," she waves to him, and walks inside.

He watched as she left and smiled. Then he turned around and started off towards Dr. Agasa's house.


	3. Crazy

**I Told You It Was Going To Start To Get Confusing, It Will Soon Be Explained. For The Time Being, Use Your Detective Skills To Try And Figure out What's Going On, And Don't Forget To check Out My Other Story, "The Truth" Which Got Recently Updated, With Chapter 6, ! ;D Anyway, [; Try To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

When he got there, he barged inside and shouted, "Hakase! Hakase!"

"Can you keep quiet? I'm trying to read," said Ai, holding a book to her lap, on the sofa.

"You're still here? Even though I'm not Conan?"

She raised one eyebrow, "Do you need a slap in the face? Because you are making absolutely no sense."

"I'm Conan Edogawa. How did all this happen? Why did the past change? Am I dreaming?"

"Kudo-kun, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about? Who's Conan Edogawa, and the past didn't change. It's always been this way."

"I'm going insane. Give me a recap," he joined her on the couch, "how did you come along to living here?"

"You already know this story; you deduced it and got me to confess my true identity a long time ago."

"I think something's wrong. Please just tell me the story."

"I was stuck in the organization and I took the pill so I can die there. Instead I turned into a child and slipped from the handcuffs. Later on Hakase found me, and I began living with him until we find an antidote and take down the organization."

"You're doing this all on your own?"

"No, I have Dr. Agasa. Besides, I have no one that really relates to my problem, and can help me."

"I can help you."

"It's too dangerous Kudo-kun. You don't really know what you're up against."

"Believe me. I know more about them than you think."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Where are you getting at?"

"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but you have to keep an open mind."

She nodded slowly, assuring him that she understood. He then tells her the whole story of what happened with Conan Edogawa, and the pill she gave him and how everything has changed. "You expect me to be open minded to that? You sound insane. You expect me to think you took the exact same pill as me and became Conan Edogawa, a child detective, who used some robotic bowtie to solve case with Ran's father? It sounds as if you're mocking me and my situation."

"I'm not. I would never. I just- I need someone to talk about this with. That's why I came here; I wanted to talk to Hakase about this. I need more answers as to what on Earth is going on."

"I never thought of you to be an abnormal human being until today."

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm not lying. I wish I had some kind of evidence as to what's going on, but I don't."

"I think you're utterly insane, but at the same time I can't help but believe you."

"Thank you so much Ai. I have to go get ready, but when you see Agasa, can you tell him everything?"

"So I can look like the crazy one?"

"Please Ai? I really need him to know."

"Why won't you tell your girlfriend about this?"

He blushed at the word 'girlfriend.' "I just don't think it's time to put this on her. Besides she might dump me for my insanity."

Ai laughed at him, "Fine. We'll keep it a secret from everyone. Only me, you, and Agasa will know."

"How about Hattori?"

"Your enemy? Why would you want him to know?"

"Enemy? Hattori and I are close friends."

"Friends? You both are constantly at each other's throats. You aren't friends. Maybe in your other world you were, but not here."

"I guess so. Well I got to go. I'll be back to discuss it more with you and Agasa."

"Alright."

Afterwards, he got home and got ready for the date with Ran at Tropical Land. "I don't even know what time I was supposed to meet her there. Or am I suppose to pick her up?" He said, thinking aloud. He picks up the phone and dials her number, he just waited as it rang until he heard her finally pick up, "Ran! I forgot to ask, but what time do we leave? And how are we getting there?"

"You're supposed to meet me there in about half an hour."

"Got it, thanks," and he ends the call. _This is all too much for me to take in. what's going on? This has to be a dream. A really good dream… everything seems so perfect. I'm with the girl I've always liked, I'm not 'Conan Edogawa' , I don't have to repeat the first grade, and I'm in my own home again. My life is amazing, why can't this dream be a reality? I feel as if everything's hitting me all at once. I need to take a quick nap, _he sets his alarm for 10 minutes_, and a 10 minute nap will do me some good._

He gently closes his eyes, and he felt as if 10 seconds later, he woke up. _What am I doing in here?_ He thought as he looked around to his surroundings, and there he was lying down in Dr. Agasa's restroom.


	4. Just Tired

**Sorry For The Short Chapter, I Didn't Know How To End The One Before This, And I Didn't Know How To End This One, So It Ended Up Short. Hope You Don't Mind, ! And Try To Enjoy, !**

**Discaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

He looked in the mirror to see a child-like form of himself. He was, again, Conan Edogawa. "So it was just a dream," he said, thinking aloud.

There was a bang at the door, "Kudo-kun! You've been in there for almost a day! What's going on?" Haibara yelled from the other side.

He steps out, "Yes, I'm fine. I think I just fainted, but the pill didn't work."

"I can see that. And I didn't ask if you were fine, I just wanted to know if the pill killed you or something."

"Thank you for caring."

"Eh, Shinichi! You were in there for quite awhile. It's nearly night time. I think you should head home before Ran gets worried and comes looking for you," said Dr. Agasa.

"What? How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, but I'm not really sure on a specific time," Haibara says starting for the door.

"Before I go, I want you all to know about a dream I had," with that said, Conan tells them the whole story of what had happened when he was sleeping, and how amazing it had been for him.

"So either way I was bound to come here?"

"Eh, but it must had been nice for him to have Ran as his temporary girlfriend."

Conan turned red, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He had nothing really to say to that, he knew it was true. He smiled and touched his lips thinking of the kiss she had given him. He wanted to see her right now, more than anything. "I got to go. I'll come back tomorrow so we can see the defect of the pill." At that, he headed off towards the Mouri residence. As soon as he got there, he opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

Only for him to be snapped at by Kogoro, "Quiet! Yoko-chan is on!"

Ran walked into the room and rolled her eyes at her annoying father. She walked past him and to Conan, then knelt down so she can reach eye level with him, "How was your day Conan?"

He couldn't help but slightly turn red when she looked at him from so close, "It was fine."

"Conan is something wrong?" she touches his forehead, "Do you have a fever? You're all red"

He grabs her hand and removes it from his face, "I don't have a fever," he then lightly kisses her cheek and smiles, Ran slightly jumps, startled for his gesture, "I'm just tired, and going to bed," and he let go of her hand and started off to bed. Ran, still a little shocked, touches her cheek gently with her hand and lets out a small giggle.

Conan tucked himself under the blankets and removed his glasses. He slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, only for him to wake up soon after. He was now at home, in the Kudo residence, inside his own bed again. "The hell?" he said as he looked around the empty room, and standing in front of a mirror. There in the reflection, he saw, once again, Shinichi Kudo, and not Conan Edogawa.

**lolmeXD; You'll Find Out Soon Enough, And Thanks [;**

**ohemgeeyay; Haah I'll Try, [;**

**random reader; You'll Eventually Find out What's Happening, [;**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Thank You, o.o Hah**


	5. Date

**Don't Really Have Much To Say For This One, o.o Try To Enjoy, ! ;D**

"This dream again?" He said as he noticed he was wearing the same clothes from where he left off last time. "Wow," he thought aloud to himself, "The dream is still going on. I better leave for the amusement park so I'm not late." Then he grabbed his wallet and jacket, and headed off to Tropical Land.

Once he got there he noticed Ran standing at the entrance. She waved at him to get his attention. He smiled to himself and slowly walked over to her. He took too long so she just ran over to him and leaped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his lower back. He grunted when she jumped into him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, so she wouldn't fall. Ran then smiled widely and gave him a loving kiss to his lips. Still not used to the sudden gesture, Shinichi jumped a little and was startled. Moments later she released from the kiss and he put her back down on her feet. He was red in the face, but what made him redder was when she held his hand, and swayed it back and forth as they walked. "Shinichi," she started, "which one do you want to go to first," she asked, looking around at all of the rides.

Still red, he responded, "This is all for you, so you can choose first,"

After several rides, and many hours have passed, they finally decided it was time to go. They began on their walk home. "That was so fun, Shinichi. Remember when we got on the one that spun a lot? We were dizzy and both fell to the floor. And remember when you took me dancing to the live band that was there? And remember-"

"Yes Ran I remember. We were just there and all that happened like 10 minutes ago," he said with a smile, and he laughed softly. "It _was _fun. We should go back real soon."

"Promise?" she asked, with small smoke coming through her mouth, due to the cold weather.

"Ran, are you cold?" he asked, taking off his jacket, before she could have a chance to answer. He places his jacket atop her shoulders.

"But, Shinichi, won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine," he paused, "You're more important." At that, there was a loud scream coming from around the street corner. "I'll be back, you go on without me," he said as he placed a kiss to her head and ran off.

Once he reaches his destination, Shinichi sees a man dead on the floor, with no one around. "We should probably call the police," he hears someone say from behind him.

Startled, he turned around to see where the mysterious voice came from. It was Ran. "I thought I told you I'll catch up with you later?"

"You promised me you would quit detective work. So I came here to make sure you would call the police, and we would leave."

"Why would I promise something like that? Don't you support my decision to become a detective?"

"Of course, but you said you would quit it until we were out of school, to prove that you care about me more than your work. We had this fight already, Shinichi."

"We did? I'm sorry, I just- why would you think I cared more about work than you?"

"Like I said, we already had this fight. Just call the police so we can go."

"Since we're calling, we'll be considered suspects,"

"The police already know you're planning on working with them, they won't suspect you of anything. Besides, if they have questions for us, they know where they can find us," Ran said as she got her phone out of her purse and dialed '911.' She explained what had happened and the address of where the dead body was. After the police showed up, they asked a few questions and then Ran and Shinichi started off towards home.

"Ran, I've been having some memory problems lately, so much has been on my plate, and I'm becoming forgetful. Would you mind refreshing my memory of this fight we had?"

"Oh, Shinichi," she said playfully hitting his shoulder, "I don't want to speak of the negatives. Let's be positive and talk more about the fun time of the day we had together."

He smiled softly, "I guess you're right," The couple eventually reached Ran's house, and he kissed her on cheek, before letting her go inside. Then he headed home and went to sleep. When he woke up, he was again, Conan Edogawa.


	6. Discoveries

**All Questions Are Answered, ! We Finally Know The Problem ;D Not Much Of a Problem Though, Shinichi Seems To Like It, [; A lot Of You Are Going To Get Mad At Heiji This Chapter, ;p Try To Enjoy, !**

"Dammit!" He said silently. Then he got out of bed and walked into the front room, only to see Ran.

"Hi, Conan-kun! Did you have good dreams?"

He turned a light shade of red, thinking of the time they went to Tropical Land, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"When I went to check on you, you were smiling while you were sleeping."

The red on his face turned darker. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"A little. I heard you say 'You're more important.'" Ran then sat on the couch and lightly patted next to her, gesturing for Conan to join her on the couch. After he sat there, practically red as a tomato, she shifter her body a little so she could face him better. "Conan, do you have a crush on a girl?"

Conan's eyes widen, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's ok to like a girl, Conan-kun. I was just curious on who it was."

He smiles, "She's amazing. I wouldn't picture myself with any other girl. I wouldn't picture her with any other guy. She makes me happy. It seems like I would do anything for her," he says, referring to the thought of giving up his detective work, "She's pretty, too. No, not pretty. She's beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and all of the above. She's so tough, and yet so sensitive. She's a little slow, but at the same time, a genius. She gets me like no one else can. It would be easy for me to say that I'm passionately, and hopelessly in-" he looked up at Ran and realized what he was saying, "I mean, she's really fun to be with," he says with a smile.

Ran smiled widely and had her hand to her mouth in awe. "That's so cute! What's her name?"

He stared into her crystal blue eyes, _it's you, _he thought, but actually said, "It's a secret."

"You don't have to be so shy, Conan. Just tell me who it is. Come on! I want to know. Maybe I can help you a little," she smiled happily at him.

He just stared at her some more, "Ok, I'll tell you who it is. Ran it's actually y-"

"Anyone here?" called out Heiji as he just barged through the door at the worst possible time.

Conan's jaw dropped, _Are you serious? _He thought as he silently glared at Heiji.

"Are we interrupting?" he asked with Kazuha popping out from behind him.

"No," Ran answered, and looked over to Conan, "We'll talk about the girl you like later." Then she got up and walked over to greet her friends. Everyone exchanged hugs and 'hellos'.

Afterwards, Heiji dragged Conan into Kogoro's room, where they can talk in private. "What was she talking about?"

"I almost told Ran that I Love her," Conan face palmed, "how could I have been so careless? I almost got mad at you for barging in, but now I'm glad you did. You saved me from a big mistake."

"You're welcome," he said, laughing.

"This is serious! After I told her that, I would have told her my true identity. That would've been tough to get out of. There's something I need to tell you though," Conan said. Then he told Heiji the whole story of his 'dreams' and what they might mean.

"I don't know, Kudo. Maybe there's something wrong with that pill she gave you."

"Obviously there's something wrong with it. It didn't work. I should be Shinichi right now, and for a whole year. Instead, I'm here having weird dreams that won't go away."

"Maybe we should go to Agasa's house and get some kind of antidote from that little girl."

"Why would I want to do that? These dreams are amazing. They're everything I've been wanting, ever since I had shrunk."

Heiji glared at him, "In these 'dreams' we're not friends."

Conan laughed awkwardly, "Except that part. I don't like that, though."

"So you like giving up your detective work?"

"No, I guess I don't like that either. If it's to keep her happy, until I graduate, I would do it though."

"I didn't ask if you would do it, I asked if you would like it. The only part of these dreams you like, is that you're finally with Ran."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I'm tired of hurting her. I want to be Shinichi again." Conan sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I should ask for something that would stop this from happening."

Heiji opened the door and they bothed walked out of the room, "You ready to go?"

"Yes," he answered sheepishly.

"Where are you going?" Both Ran and Kazuha asked in unison.

"Out," Heiji replied, emotionless as both he and Conan walked outside, and closed the door behind them.

When they arrived at Agasa's, Conan and Heiji walk straight to Ai, and told her what had happened since he left the other day. "Is there any way we can stop this from happening again?"

"Kudo-kun, I don't see the problem here. Isn't this kind of what you've always wanted?" Haibara says, writing his condition down as notes.

"What were the ingredients to this?" said heiji.

"Ingredients that remains nameless, why?" Haibara asked.

"So we can find something to prevent this from happening. Everything is fine now, but it might be dangerous."

"Look," she began, "I know what's going on. I read about this. Whenever Kudo-kun sleeps, he enters a different dimension that reverses his biggest trouble in life. It shows him what would have happened if he had never shrunk. He's not actually sleeping, and those aren't dreams. It's real. If he cuts himself in the other world, then he will remain hurt, even when here in this world."

"So on top of being shrunken, I have to deal with this?"

"I'm sorry, Kudo-kun, but yes. It also had potential to solve your problem. It was a 50-50 chance, and I decided to take it. That's why I asked if you wanted to be my guinea pig, and you were eager to have it before I can tell you the possible side effects. Next time, you should probably listen to me talk."

"Well is this thing that's going on, bad?" Heiji asked sitting on the couch.

Everyone joined him and Haibara said, "Well in his case, not really. His life isn't too bad without this problem in it. Most people have these big problems and more on top of it if it were to disappear. It's not something that will go away, though. This dimension traveling will continue for a year, in replacement of unshrinking you."

"You can't actually expect me to keep this up for a whole year, right?"

"Of course not, I have a way to reverse it, but it will be really tricky to get the ingredients. Don't expect this to be made any time soon," Haibara explained as Conan sighed.


End file.
